


Held Close In Loving Arms

by flickawhip



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass finds herself craving comfort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Close In Loving Arms

Cass has been craving comfort since Tadashi died, Hiro had been shaken, broken almost and she was fighting to keep herself strong for his sake and yet... she needed more than just her cat now, she needed comfort, she needed warmth. Gogo had been the first to come to her, shy, almost flinching, but warm and real and comforting, Cass had fallen apart in her arms, glad of the comfort. Honey had come along soon after, seeking Gogo and accepting instantly that they needed to keep Cass close. Cass had not spoken that first time, accepting the warmth of both women. 

Honey had been the one to pull Cass towards the bed, settling first herself, then pulling Cass down beside her, signalling to Gogo to settle with them, the two curling around Cass almost as if they wanted to form a protecive barrier. Cass reaches out, finding a grip on Honey, the two curled around her peppering her with kisses and love.


End file.
